10 My Son
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Un peligro en la tierra se acerca y un amigo del espacio llega a ayudar pero este amigo resulta ser... Bardock.
1. Chapter 1

Waazzaaaaa!!

Pues he aquí mi primer fic de Dragon Ball, como casi todos mis fics, empezó por un "y si...?" y el de esta vez fue "y si Goku conociera a su papá?" y pues he aqui la historia que se me ocurrió, intenté hacerla de modo que cupiera en la historia original de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z, además que se situa en los 5 años que hay entre cada una de las series, y ojala les guste.

* * *

My Son

I

Han pasado tres largos años desde la terrible batalla con Piccolo en el vigésimo tercer torneo de artes marciales y la Tierra se encontraba en paz, sin tomar en cuenta la violencia callejera que siempre amenazaba a cualquier bondadosa viejecilla al cruzar una calle llena de transito, y si ignoráramos también a los vándalos que se escondían en callejones oscuros para despojar de su dinero a cualquier individuo distraído que pasara por ahí. Si no contáramos eso, la Tierra se encontraba en absoluta paz.

Los enemigos poderosos se encontraban tramando sus estrategias meticulosamente para después buscar a Goku y hacerlo pagar por cualquier cosa que haya quedado pendiente. Preparándose para eliminarlo al fin y gobernar al mundo, entrenando o mejorando sus armas, como fuera que se prepararan, ninguno de ellos se preparaba tanto como Piccolo.

Oculto en lo más profundo de las montañas, este terrible enemigo jurado y eterno de Goku entrenaba ferozmente todos los días, a todas horas y sin descanso. Su única motivación era el odio interno que sentía por su enemigo, el desgraciado que había matado a su padre y que además se había a atrevido a derrotarlo en el vigésimo tercer torneo de las artes marciales. Pero pronto se vengaría por todo lo que le hizo, la nueva técnica que había estado preparando desde el día siguiente al final de aquel último torneo, estaba casi lista, se había tardado 3 años, pero valía la pena, estaba seguro que con aquella técnica terminaría con la existencia de ese maldito.

No sería hoy, claro, primero debía descansar un momento, el entrenamiento estaba resultando bastante duro, pero conforme pasaban los días el agotamiento físico se hacía menor, buena señal de que sin duda se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Esforzarse cada día más era importante, pues no dudaba que Goku estuviera haciendo lo mismo en esos momentos, seguramente él no se conformaría con el poder que hasta su ultimo enfrentamiento poseía, le mostraría técnicas nuevas sin duda, e igualmente poderosas, pero ninguna tan mortífera como la que él acababa de perfeccionar, ninguna técnica sería tan mortal como el "Makan Koo Sappoo".

Un día nuevo comenzaba, el sol comenzaba a rociar los verdes campos con su intensa luz rojiza desde detrás de las montañas. A esa hora temprana, todo mundo comenzaba a realizar sus actividades matutinas, así como también Goku lo hacía a diario.

Todas las mañanas salía muy temprano para entrenar un momento, y regresaba a casa justo cuando Chichi tenía listo el desayuno, ella preferiría mil veces que fuera a buscar empleo, después de todo, la Tierra estaba en paz y no era necesario que Goku entrenara tanto tiempo, por otra parte la fortuna de su papá se estaba agotando desde que se casaron y seguiría agotándose hasta que su pequeño hijo Gohan fuera a la universidad y hasta ese momento Goku se preguntaría si en verdad toda esa fortuna algún día se terminaría.

El caso era que esa mañana que Goku salió a entrenar, no era como cualquier otra mañana. Cuando salió de casa, despidiéndose de Chichi, sintió un terrible escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, eso jamás antes le había pasado¿acaso era un mal presentimiento, o solo el frente frío que esa mañana llegaba desde el norte?, no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió al lugar donde acostumbraba entrenar. Una superficie plana no muy lejos de casa, donde no había vida alguna, solo rocas grandes y una que otra cueva bien escondida por ahí.

Esa mañana se exigía aun más que antes, el extraño presentimiento de la mañana no lo dejaba en paz, martilleaba su cabeza de una forma brutal, sin dejarlo un solo momento, con cada golpe, cada patada que lanzaba al aire, el pensamiento estaba ahí. Constante. Después de un rato lo olvidaría, o pensaría que lo había olvidado, para seguir con su entrenamiento hasta el medio día.

Chichi tarareaba una canción desconocida, quizá la nota se la había inventado en alguno de esos días en los que preparaba la comida, en esos momentos preparaba el desayuno, mientras Gohan seguía dormitando, era sábado, por lo cual podía darse el lujo de dormir un poco más. Chichi se comportaba muy estricta con él y durante los días entre semana el pobre debía de estar despierto desde las 0530 alistándose para asistir al colegio.

Todo estaba listo, Piccolo se sentía con ganas de exterminar ese mismo día a su enemigo, por lo que comenzar desde temprano le ayudaría. "Al que madruga Kamisama ayuda" pensó con ironía y levantó el vuelo para dirigirse al hogar de Goku, lo encontraría y se daría el lujo de asesinarlo frente a su esposa, y con esa terrible imagen, iniciaría su reino de terror en todo el planeta, después se encargaría de los entrometidos amigos de Goku, comenzando por ese inútil enano calvo, junto con el viejo, y pronto nadie se opondría a él.

Riendo emprendió el viaje a donde la casa de Goku se encontraba, estaba histérico, la sola idea de imaginar a su rival muerto en sus manos le hacía feliz, y esa felicidad haría infelices a muchos. Aumentó su velocidad. Se moría de ganas por llegar donde Goku se encontraba, saldar cuentas y sacarle los intestinos.

Y fue entonces cuando se percató del extraño objeto que caía del cielo a gran velocidad, si no se apartaba en ese instante sería golpeado e inclusive hasta asesinado por aquella esfera. Logró esquivarla por pocos centímetros, sin embargo el aire caliente a su alrededor logró lastimarlo, con la mirada siguió la esfera, que impactó devastadoramente en la tierra, justo en el lugar donde Piccolo se encontraba momentos antes.

"Qué bien que decidí largarme o estaría hecho añicos bajo ese objeto" pensó Piccolo y decidió acercarse a la esfera para investigar un poco.

De la esfera, ahora enterrada en un enorme cráter, se desprendía un hubo blanquecino, Piccolo se posó a orillas del cráter observándola atentamente. Repentinamente liberó más aire al abrirse con un sonido de "ccchhhssssttt", al instante que una pequeña portezuela se abría lentamente.

El sudor corría por la frente de Piccolo y no era precisamente por la cercanía que había tenido con el aire caliente de la esfera, presentía algo muy raro acerca de esa esfera que cayó del cielo, era inquietante, podría decirse que sentía miedo y a la vez, esa esfera y su contenido, lo atraían, de alguna forma sabía lo que llevaba dentro, pero no estaba seguro de poder decir que era.

Una mano humana sobresalió del interior de la esfera y se sujetó al borde de donde se desprendió la puerta, Piccolo tragó saliva y siguió maravillado, incapaz de comprender el peligro que de aquella esfera saldría.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Exclamó al ver al hombre que salía de la esfera. No podía ser él, puesto que _él_ se encontraba en su casa, pero no podía estar en su casa si se encontraba saliendo de aquella extraña esfera.

El hombre salido de la esfera, que en realidad era una nave, se posó a un lado de ésta mirando a Piccolo, con el seño fruncido, lo miraba fijamente, calculando todos sus movimientos. Piccolo lo miraba sorprendido, no sabía si atacar o echarse a reír. Iba directamente a buscarlo para matarlo y el muy imbécil se aparecía cayendo del cielo en una extraña esfera, eso sólo significaba que había salido del planeta para entrenar, seguramente el entrenamiento que hacía en la Tierra no era suficiente para él, muy astuto, si, el desgraciado era muy astuto.

- ¿A qué demonios has venido…Goku? –

"Goku" salió del cráter y en el rostro se le notaba lo duro que había sido el entrenamiento, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda en forma de cruz, su expresión estaba sumamente cambiada, no aparentaba ser el estúpido sonriente de siempre, ahora estaba francamente molesto, como si lo que veía a su alrededor le desagradara. Como si quisiera destruirlo todo. Miraba a Piccolo de reojo, dándole a entender que no merecía su mirada directa.

- Mi nombre no es Goku – dijo por fin el hombre salido del cráter.

- No digas tonterías, jamás olvidaría tu rostro – le espetó Piccolo cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues entonces me estas confundiendo –

- Si no eres Goku, entonces dime¿Quién demonios eres? –

- Eso no te importa, no es a ti a quien vine a buscar – dijo el hombre de la nave y se elevó por los cielos sin hacer más cazo, al ahora molesto, Piccolo.

- ¡¿Te atreves a ignorar al poderoso Piccolo?! – Gritó alzando el puño en muestra de amenaza.

- ¿"Gran Piccolo"? – Repitió el hombre de la nave despectivamente – ¿Te haces llamar "gran Piccolo" cuando tu poder de pelea es tan bajo?

- ¿Qué has dicho imbécil¿Quieres qué te demuestre qué tan poderoso puedo ser¿Acaso quieres morir? – Masculló Piccolo con su paciencia ahora perdida.

- Haces demasiadas preguntas y actúas poco –

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Piccolo elevándose a gran velocidad en dirección al hombre de la nave. Éste lo recibió colocando su antebrazo derecho frente a él, donde el puño de Piccolo se impactó violentamente, mientras el hombre de la nave echaba su puño izquierdo hacía atrás para tomar impulso y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al rostro de su enemigo. Hábilmente, Piccolo pudo esquivarlo y lanzar una patada hacía las costillas del hombre de la nave, doblándose un poco de lado, el hombre de la nave pudo resistir el impacto y sujetar la pierna de Piccolo, sin soltarla comenzó a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido, y lo soltó en dirección al suelo, donde, al impactar, levantó una enorme columna de humo y polvo. Todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

- Anda sal – gritó el hombre de la nave.

Pero Piccolo no salía. "¿Se habrá muerto de verdad?" pensó el hombre de la nave y decidió esperar un poco más. Esperó aproximadamente dos minutos más y Piccolo seguía sin emerger a la superficie, se cansó de esperar y se marchó volando al parecer sin destino alguno.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

My Son

II

- Hola Chichi – saludo un muy alegre Kuririn, cuando Chichi atendió a su llamado.

- Hola Kuririn, me alegra mucho verte, ¿En donde está el maestro Muten-Roshi?, dijeron que él vendría contigo –

- Si, se retrasó un momento… por un… asunto importante – Respondió Kuririn

- Ya veo, espero que no tarde demasiado, Goku está por regresar –

- Yo solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer alguna locura – murmuró Kuririn más para si que para Chichi.

- Pasa por favor, tan solo esperaremos a Goku y serviré el desayuno – invitó Chichi cordialmente.

- Si, gracias, ¿Está tu padre? – preguntó Kuririn mientras atravesaba el umbral.

- No, él no podrá venir el día de hoy, lo cual me extraña pues siempre viene – dijo mientras entraba a su casa detrás de Kuririn.

- ¡Hey ustedes dos! – llamó una voz poco amigable detrás de Chichi. Kuririn se vio obligado a salir para ver de quien se trataba, buscó por los alrededores y no vio a nadie.

- ¿En donde se encuentra Kakaroto? – preguntó de nuevo la voz, Kuririn logró ubicarlo esta vez, estaba en el cielo, giró rápidamente para encontrarse con…

- ¿Goku? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kuririn y Chichi un tanto asombrados.

- ¿Quién es Kakaroto? – preguntó desconcertado Kuririn

- ¡Oh Dios mío Goku! ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? – preguntó Chichi llevándose los puños apretados hasta su rostro, preocupada por la enorme cicatriz que Goku tenía en la mejilla izquierda y que no llevaba antes de salir esa mañana, estaba segura.

- Les he preguntado algo, contesten – ordenó el hombre que había salido de la nave y que después de eso había derrotado a Piccolo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

- ¿Pero de qué estas hablando Goku? Baja en este instante para que pueda curarte esa horrible herida – Ordenó tajantemente Chichi ante la mirada nerviosa de Kuririn, él, por su parte no sabía quien era más poderoso.

El hombre de la nave la miró despectivamente, bajó como ella se lo había pedido y se plantó frente a ellos dos, mirándolos, examinándolos de pies a cabeza. Los miraba como se mira a alguien que padece de una enfermedad terminal, los miraba como si supiera que ambos morirían en poco tiempo o conociera su futuro. Y los miraba así por que a fin de cuentas… Conocía el futuro de ambos y esta no era la primera vez que los veía, los había visto antes, al menos en sus terribles premoniciones, las cuales sabía que no terminarían jamás.

- No vine por ustedes y mi nombre no es Goku – dijo el hombre de la nave – estoy buscando a Kakaroto –

- No conocemos a ningún Kakaroto, y tampoco te conocemos a ti, váyase de aquí antes de que algo malo le suceda – le aconsejó Kuririn avanzando hacia el hombre de la nave.

- Me marcharé – dijo el hombre – pero primero debo de charlar con Kakaroto –

- Si no se marcha en este momento, lo lamentará – dijo Chichi colocándose a un lado de Kuririn, por la frente de éste ya rodaban una gota de sudor, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

- Muy bien, yo vine y de la manera más atenta les pedí que me dijeran donde se encontraba Kakaroto, si quieren que les haga confesar por la fuerza, así lo haré – Dijo el hombre doblando las rodillas, reduciendo su estatura a la mitad y colocando sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Listo para pelear.

Por su parte Chichi y Kuririn hicieron lo mismo, listos para defenderse de los ataques de aquel extraño hombre que se parecía muchísimo a Goku. "Quizá sea una broma" pensó Kuririn, pero al ver la mirada del hombre de la nave se dio cuenta que todo iba muy enserio.

El hombre de la nave deslizó su pierna derecha un centímetro antes de abalanzarse a toda velocidad contra Kuririn.

"El enano pelón", pensó, "debe de ser el amigo de Kakaroto".

Intentó impactar su puño izquierdo contra la mejilla del "enano pelón", pero el sujeto era bastante hábil y pudo esquivar el ataque, al mismo tiempo que intentaba darle una patada en el pecho, su velocidad era muy buena como para ser tan pequeño, quizá lo había subestimado demasiado. Se alejó un poco de él para esquivar su patada y volver a arremeter contra él, entonces la mujer lo atacó, asestándole un buen puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, justo en la cicatriz.

Esto le sorprendió, la mujer no parecía muy fuerte, pero ese golpe le dolía, no mucho pero le dolía y eso era lo importante, además, no parecía que estuvieran luchando con todas sus fuerzas, si se decidieran a hacerlo, seguro tendría problemas y sería peor cuando Kakaroto llegara a ayudarles.

Muy bien, si así era como lo querían, entonces pelearía con todas sus fuerzas. Volvió a adoptar su pose de pelea y concentró todo su ki, pequeñas piedritas se elevaron a su alrededor para después hacerse polvo al llegar a cierta distancia del suelo. Miró entonces a la mujer ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? No le importó, se lanzó contra ella con la mano derecha guiándole el camino y la izquierda detrás, lista para golpearla.

La mujer resultó bastante hábil también, con ambas manos logró detener todos sus golpes, los cuales eran bastante rápidos, mientras, el "enano pelón" se acercó hasta ellos para auxiliar a la mujer, tuvo que alejarse de ella un momento y concentrar sus ataques en Kuririn o se metería en graves problemas.

Logró golpear a Kuririn lanzando una patada con su pierna derecha, mientras golpeaba con el puño a la mujer en el estómago, ella se doblo tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras el "enano pelón" salió despedido para estrellarse contra algunas varas de bambú.

- Díganme en donde está Kakaroto o los mataré – Ordenó el hombre de la nave con un grito

- No conocemos a ningún Kakaroto – susurró Chichi sujetándose el estómago intentando mitigar el dolor que sentía. El hombre de la nave la tomo de los cabellos levantándola hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de tocarse.

- No me mientas mujer – dijo – sé muy bien que lo conocen mucho más de lo que ustedes piensan –

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – Gritó Chichi apartando la mano del hombre con la que le sujetaba los cabellos, así quedó libre de su captor y comenzó a golpearle el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, repetidas veces con ambos puños. Pateó su pierna de apoyo para hacerlo caer. Una vez qué el hombre estuvo en el suelo, Chichi brincó lo más alto que pudo e intentó destrozar el rostro del extraño visitante con la rodilla… Falló.

El hombre de la nave había esquivado el ataque, desapareciendo segundos antes de qué Chichi tuviera contacto con él, a una gran velocidad se levantó para ponerse a una distancia considerable ya a espaldas de la mujer.

Rápidamente corrió hacía ella para golpearla por la espalda y dar así por terminada la batalla contra ella, después se ocuparía del "enano pelón".

- ¡¡Detrás de ti Chichi!! – Gritó Kuririn que en esos momentos estaba poniéndose de pie. Chichi miró hacía atrás, sólo para ver como el hombre de la nave se acercaba rápidamente hacía ella

(_Va a matarme_)

Con una mano echada hacía atrás, la mano del hombre surcó el aire a su alrededor, Chichi pudo escuchar el leve sonido que este provocaba por la velocidad que llevaba.

¡¡PAZ!!

Kuririn escuchó el sonido del golpe, aterrado por lo que ese desgraciado pudo haberle hecho a la esposa de su mejor amigo. Levantó la vista poco a poco, al mirar el lugar donde estaban Chichi y el extraño hombre, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente debido a lo que veía.

Chichi estaba de rodillas con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, el hombre raro, estaba de pie junto a ella con su puño derecho estirado hacía ella pero Goku estaba sujetándolo, en medio de los dos. Había llegado en el momento exacto para evitar que ese desgraciado le hiciera daño o matara a su esposa.

Al mirar a Goku, el extraño hombre se alejó de él dando un salto hacía atrás, miraba a Goku como fascinado, lo miraba con los ojos llenos de ilusión, como un padre mira a un hijo.

- Kakaroto – Susurró

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – Preguntó Goku, estaba claramente molesto por lo que había visto hasta el momento en el que llegó.

- Mi nombre es Bardock y yo… soy tu padre -


	3. Chapter 3

My Son

III

Todo era muy confuso, el hombre frente a él, que además se parecía mucho a él, acababa de decirle que él era su padre, hasta donde sabía, Son Gohan era su abuelo, pero jamás escuchó una sola palabra acerca de su padre… Entonces¿ese hombre estaría mintiendo, o diciendo la verdad? Goku no lo sabía, pero si tenía bien claro que ese sujeto había atacado a su esposa y a su mejor amigo y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

- ¡Mientes! – le gritó al hombre frente a él

- Es verdad lo que te digo, yo soy tu padre¿acaso no lo vez? – preguntó el hombre acercándose un poco a Goku.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Vine a advertirte – confesó Bardock – uno de tus antiguos enemigos sigue molesto contigo y aun planea tu muerte, este sujeto…

- ¿Quién es? – interrumpió Goku

- No… no sé cual es su nombre, pero has peleado contra él en dos ocasiones hace mucho tiempo y uno de tus amigos también lo ha enfrentado. La primer vez que lo enfrentaste, te venció, y pensó que estabas muerto, después de tres días lo enfrentaste de nuevo y lo derrotaste fácilmente… seis años después, fue tu amigo quien lo enfrentó… lo enfrentó en el… ¡argh! – Bardock no pudo terminar su frase, un terrible dolor azotó su cerebro, haciéndolo caer de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Goku acercándose un poco, pero con cautela.

- Es… estoy… bien… - dijo Bardock, pero en el momento en el que alzó la cara para mirar a Goku, éste ya no estaba ahí, frente a él había un llano muy distinto al lugar en el que se encontraban a lo lejos, se encontraba un joven vestido de negro, a su lado un sujeto más pequeño con el rostro de color rosa y cabellos erizados estilo "punk", ellos dos enfrentaban a un enano muy extraño y a un hombre alto y fornido vestido de azul con blanco, detrás de ellos se encontraba una enorme esfera que parecía tener contracciones, puesta en una plataforma redonda que comenzó a echar vapor de unos agujeros distribuidos alrededor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – volvió a preguntar Goku, sacando a Bardock de sus premoniciones repentinas.

Bardock se puso de pie, ayudado por Goku, que había notado que el sujeto no tenía malas intenciones contra él.

- Tienes que estar preparado, tu enemigo se acerca y no tendrá compasión de ti ni de nadie que te rodee, y aunque ya lo hayas derrotado una vez, no debes de confiarte, ahora es más poderoso, gracias a la unión que hizo con otros dos de tus enemigos… ten cuidado – dijo Bardock a su hijo, sosteniéndose en el, después cayó desmayado.

Bardock despertó hasta el día siguiente, recostado en un catre que muy amablemente (y muy a su pesar) Chichi había preparado. Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar como Goku y Chichi hablaban acerca de lo que él les había contado, ella se negaba a creer en lo que había dicho y él estaba empeñado en avisar a sus amigos, al parecer era ella quien llevaba la batuta en el hogar, pues parecía, de cierto modo, que Goku estuviera pidiéndole permiso a su mujer para dar aviso a sus amigos.

Bardock miró al techo del lugar, pensando y recordando en sus premoniciones y en su pasado. Recordaba con amargura, aquella vez que estuvo frente a Freezer, cuando ya sabía que él pretendía eliminar a sus amigos, a su raza y a su planeta. Decidió enfrentarlo solo, pues ninguno de sus camaradas había creído en sus palabras.

Bardock se encontraba al fin frente a su poderoso enemigo… Freezer, que no había esperado que sus soldados regresaran a la nave para ponerse a salvo, levantando su dedo índice, reuniendo en la punta de este, una enorme cantidad de energía, la sufriente para destruir al planeta Vejita por completo.

Bardock quien decidió detenerlo por sobre todo, lanzó una pequeña esfera de energía que se fundió en la inmensa esfera de Freezer, quedando así inofensivo frente a él. Freezer lanzó entonces su inmensa esfera de energía contra el planeta Vejita y sus soldados que estaban frente a él, impactando primero contra Bardock, que un instante antes de "su muerte" vio como su hijo Kakaroto peleaba contra el poderoso Freezer, quizá le ganaría, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de esperanza, y en ese momento decidió que viviría para advertirle a su hijo de lo que le esperaba para el futuro y para ver que tan fuerte se pondría con todo el entrenamiento que haría en la Tierra.

A su alrededor creo un campo de energía, el cual lo protegería de el inmenso poder de Freezer, en este campo de energía, utilizó toda su energía, todo lo que le quedaba, por esto casi muere. Débil y moribundo llegó hasta un planeta cercano, el Planeta Freezer número 15. Ahí se recuperó en secreto a los ojos de Freezer, algún tiempo después huyó en una de las naves en esfera y vagó por el universo desde entonces para llegar hasta la Tierra, hasta su hijo Kakaroto.

Recostado en el catre que su nuera le había ofrecido, se sentía tranquilo al fin, a Freezer jamás se le ocurriría buscarlo ahí, no por el momento, dudaba que él supiera de su existencia, cuando voló en pedazos el planeta de los Saiyan estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando la explosión para darse cuenta de que lo había dejado con vida… casi.

Dejó de preocuparse por las cosas del pasado, no era el momento, ahora estaba cerca ese enemigo al que, seguramente, Kakaroto había olvidado, la última vez, le dijo que no volviera… no, no fue él, se lo pidió su amigo, el hombre de los tres ojos¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recordaba, pero sin duda era un aliado poderoso, y sería de gran ayuda.

- ¿Se siente mejor señor? – Le preguntó el pequeño Gohan, que se acercó sin que Bardock se percatara de ello.

- Si… gracias a la hospitalidad de tu madre y tu padre, son muy gentiles conmigo ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

- Mi nombre es Son Gohan, señor ¿Usted cómo se llama?

- Mi nombre es Bardock y soy padre de tu padre ¿Cuántos años tienes Gohan?

El pequeño extendió su pequeña mano izquierda frente a él y comenzó a contar sus deditos con su mano derecha, después de contar tres veces extendió su palma frente a Bardock, mostrando solo tres dedos extendidos y dijo:

- Apenas tres años

- Vaya, eres un niño muy inteligente

- ¡Gohan! Deja al señor descansar en paz – ordenó Chichi, entrando atropelladamente al cuarto en el que se encontraban abuelo y nieto

- No hay problema señora, no me molesta

- De ninguna manera, usted debe descansar y Gohan debe ponerse a estudiar – Dijo Chichi sacando del cuarto al pequeño sujetándolo de un brazo. Entonces entró Goku

- ¿Se siente mejor? – preguntó sentándose en una silla del cuarto

- Si, estoy bien… pero debo advertirte algo hijo

- Ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo mañana, por hoy lo único que necesita es descansar.

Diciendo esto Goku salió del cuarto, dejando una vez más a Bardock solo con sus pensamientos, preocupado por lo que podría pasar mañana, pues en realidad no recordaba cuando ese enemigo tan poderoso llegaría a atacarlos.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews -


	4. Chapter 4

My Son

IV

A la mañana siguiente, Goku se levantó y fue a entrenar como si ese fuera un día normal, como si Bardock no estuviera durmiendo en su casa, haciendo cazo omiso a la petición de Chichi que no los dejara solos ese día, Kuririn había decidido irse a Kame-House, y de paso, buscar al Maestro Muten Roshi de regreso, pues el viejo no llegó nunca a casa de Goku.

En el lugar de siempre, Goku comenzó su entrenamiento, realizando la misma rutina de todos los días. En el momento en que destruía una gran roca, el presentimiento de que algo ralamente malo ocurriría llegó hasta él de nuevo, igual que el día anterior, miró hacia el horizonte y entonces lo sintió. El ki de Piccolo se acercaba a él a una velocidad impresionante, estaba un poco agotado por su entrenamiento, pero si su rival quería terminar la batalla que había iniciado con su padre, estaría dispuesto a pelear con él.

Piccolo llegó hasta donde Goku se encontraba y lo encaró con fiereza.

- Ya va siendo hora de que terminemos con nuestra pelea, ¿no lo crees así Goku? – preguntó Piccolo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y detrás de él se ondeaba su capa.

- Tienes razón, es hora de terminar con esto – Dijo Goku, mientras se colocaba en posición de combate.

Ambos, enemigos mortales se miraban sin parpadear, esperando cada uno, el movimiento del contrincante, entre ellos pasó una pequeña ráfaga de viento, que levantó una pequeña cortina de polvo. Fue Piccolo quien se abalanzó primero contra Goku, este lo recibió sujetando sus manos y colocando todas sus fuerzas contra su enemigo verde para que esté no lo hiciera retroceder. Midieron fuerzas unos momentos, después los ojos de Piccolo brillaron y de cada uno de ellos salió un pequeño rayo de energía que alcanzó a Goku en el hombro, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, Piccolo aprovechó este momento y golpeó a Goku con el puño en el estómago. Los pies de Goku dejaron la marca de su arrastre en la tierra, cuando retrocedió cerca de dos metros por la fuerza con que Piccolo lo golpeó.

Goku sonrió al estar totalmente seguro ahora que Piccolo había incrementado en gran medida sus poderes, la batalla sería divertida. Lo mejor de todo era que estaban en un lugar completamente desabitado y podrían pelear con toda confianza.

- ¡Déjate de juegos Goku y pelea con todas tus fuerzas! – Le gritó Piccolo al momento que se quitaba su estorbosa capa y el turbante que traía en la cabeza.

- Esta bien, pelearemos enserio – dijo Goku, zafándose con gran dificultad de la camisa que vestía debajo de su dogui de batalla.

"Así que aun usa ropa pesada" pensó Piccolo mirando como ahora Goku se despojaba de sus muñequeras, sin importarle lo que su contrincante no tenía defensa, Piccolo atacó a Goku, propinándole una poderosa patada en la quijada, Goku que estaba distraído no lo vio venir y recibió el golpe sin poner resistencia.

Goku salió volando por los aires, chocando de cabeza contra una de las montañas de rocas que estaban en el lugar, Piccolo no detuvo su ataque en eso, al ver a Goku estrellarse y quedar sepultado entre todas esas rocas, comenzó a lanzar incontables rayos de energía al lugar donde Goku estaba, sin detenerse, esperando poder causarle un gran daño a su enemigo.

- No deberías desperdiciar tu energía de esa forma.

Piccolo escuchó la voz de Goku detrás de él, entonces detuvo su ataque.

- Veo que has mejorado tu velocidad – le dijo a su oponente y girándose a él.

- Debo admitir que tú también has incrementado tu fuerza, ese golpe que me diste en verdad me dolió

- ¡Cállate de una vez y continuemos con el combate!

Mientras su hijo se batía a muerte con su enemigo eterno, Bardock despertaba en su casa. Salió del cuarto donde se encontraba descansando y vio a Chichi lavando los trastes sucios mientras tarareaba una tonada, muy alegre.

- Buenos días

- ¡Ah! se ha despertado señor, ¿se siente mejor esta mañana?

- Si, muchas gracias… ¿En donde se encuentra Goku?

- Goku… salió como todas las mañanas a entrenar

- ¿Qué ha salido, a donde?

- No lo sé con seguridad, pero si va usted hacia el este, seguramente lo encontrará en su camino

- ¿Hacía el este? – El rostro de Bardock reflejaba su clara perplejidad y el desentendimiento ante las palabras de Chichi.

- ¿No sabe a donde es el este? – preguntó Chichi, impresionada por la ignorancia del hombre

- No… no lo sé

- Pues solo vaya en dirección a donde sale el sol

- ¿El sol?

- La enorme esfera luminosa que hace que el día… sea día

- Ahora entiendo… entonces iré a su encuentro

Chichi lo vio salir de la casa y después de unos momentos lo vio alejándose del lugar en la dirección de la que provenían los rayos solares.

Bardock alzó el vuelo y se dirigió al lugar donde Goku peleaba ferozmente contra Piccolo, ambos contendientes se esforzaban al máximo por salir vencedores de esta pelea, pero sin duda Piccolo llevaba la delantera, Goku se notaba más agotado y su respiración comenzaba a ser mucho más entrecortada, además Piccolo aun no había utilizado su última carta, el Makan Koo Sapo.

Cuando Bardock se acercó al lugar de la batalla, iba a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, pero entonces se vio en la necesidad de detenerse debido a una fuerte explosión en las cercanías. Miró asombrado hacia el horizonte, donde una enorme columna de humo se alzaba hasta el cielo, filtrando los rayos del sol matutino.

Temió entonces por su hijo Kakaroto y se acercó a gran velocidad hasta donde la enorme columna de humo se alzaba. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con dos sujetos que peleaban ferozmente; uno era Kakaroto y el otro, el primer individuo que enfrentó al llegar a ese pequeño planeta. ¿No estaba muerto? Contemplando la batalla de ambos, se hizo presente una nueva premonición, acompañada del respectivo y terrible dolor de cabeza.

En esta nueva premonición, veía como su hijo era asesinado cruelmente por el terrible enemigo del que él quería advertirles ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya?, después de todo, era a eso a lo que vino al planeta Tierra.

Mientras Kakaroto era terriblemente golpeado por Piccolo, quien los tenía acorralado contra una de las montañas del lugar, Bardock atacó a Piccolo para librar del castigo a su hijo. Piccolo fue a estrellarse contra el suelo debido a la patada que Bardock le asestó en el rostro, levantando una pequeña cortina de polvo.

Goku cayó en los brazos de su padre, estaba seriamente lastimado, "al parecer ese sujeto oculto su verdadero poder contra mí" pensó Bardock mientras colocaba a su hijo en el suelo.

Piccolo salió del hoyo en el que se encontraba lentamente, y con la mirada buscó al que lo había atacado.

- ¿Otra vez tú? No es contigo mi problema ¡Lárgate!

- No perdonaré lo que le has hecho a mi hijo, morirás en mis manos – dijo a Piccolo poniéndose de pie, encarando a su enemigo

- ¿Tú hijo?... ¡JA, JA!, entonces tendré el placer de vengar la muerte de mi padre matándote a ti, y después lo mataré a él y mi reinado de terror por fin dará comienzo en este asqueroso planeta

- No harás tal cosa, yo mismo acabaré contigo

- No digas estupideces, un insecto como tú no puede hacerme daño alguno, eso lo comprobé la primera vez que peleaste conmigo, no eres más que un hablador

- ¡Cállate y pelea! – gritó Bardock y corrió hacía Piccolo, él hizo lo mismo y la distancia entre ellos se hacía menor rápidamente.

Pero ninguno de ellos pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba su enemigo, cuando estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia, "algo" cayó entre ellos, haciendo que la tierra explotara, lanzando piedras hacia ellos. Ambos, Piccolo y Bardock miraron hacía la dirección desde donde "eso" había caído. Piccolo no lo reconoció, en cambio Bardock, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su quijada cayó lo más que pudo y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

- Es él… - susurró Bardock aterrado.


	5. Chapter 5

My Son

V

El día marcado por el destino había llegado, y con él, ese enemigo tan poderoso, que Bardock había visto asesinando a su hijo en una de las tantas alucinaciones que tenía desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sobre una de las tantas montañas del lugar, el asesino se erguía, mirándolos fijamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios, el único rasgo humano que asomaba en su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – preguntó Piccolo alzando el puño hacia él

Goku, que seguía recostado en el suelo, alzó la mirada hacia donde Piccolo amenazaba con el puño y pudo verlo también. Al instante se sorprendió, pues estaba seguro de que él jamás regresaría a molestarlos, la última vez, en el vigésimo tercer torneo de artes marciales, Ten-Shin-Han le había demostrado que sus poderes no eran suficientes para hacerles frente, a ninguno de ellos, entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?

- Pero que falta de respeto, parece que no conoces en lo más mínimo al mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai – dijo entonces él, cruzando los brazos, mirándolos fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír – he venido a derrotarte Goku, haré que te arrepientas por todo lo que me has hecho – gritó Tao

- Je, je, sabes muy bien que no puedes ganarme, tus poderes son muy pocos – le dijo Goku, levantándose lentamente.

- No debes de subestimar a tu enemigo, es él de quien vine a prevenirte, es un sujeto muy poderoso aunque en las ocasiones anteriores lo hayas derrotado fácilmente – Advirtió Bardock

- No me interesa quien seas, a Goku lo eliminaré yo, ¡¡no te metas en esto!! – declaró entonces Piccolo

- ¿Entonces interferirás en los asuntos que tengo contra Goku?, si así lo quieres, te eliminaré a ti también para que no molestes – Con sus últimas palabras, Tao lanzó a Piccolo un poder desde sus manos a una velocidad sorprendente, si Piccolo hubiera reaccionado tan solo un segundo después, no lo hubiera esquivado y seguramente hubiera recibido un gran daño.

Para esquivarlo dio un gran salto, así, solo fue alcanzado por algunas piedritas que salieron disparadas a causa de la explosión.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamo para sí, sin darse cuenta que su nuevo oponente estaba a punto de golpearlo por la espalda.

- ¡Muere! – Gritó Tao un segundo antes de golpear a Piccolo con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que este tuvo tiempo de girarse y ver a su atacante. Después de eso, lo único que pudo percibir fue como su rostro se contraía en una extraña mueca chueca, debido a la fuerza con que el puño metálico de Tao Pai Pai se impactó contra él, y fue a estrellarse a un lado de Goku.

- ¿Lo ven?, no pueden derrotar al asesino número uno del mundo ¡Ja, ja, ja!, ahora es su turno de morir ¡Y pagarás con mucho sufrimiento el qué tú me causaste Goku! – anunció Tao Pai Pai al momento que voló directamente y a gran velocidad hacia Goku, quien atónito miraba todavía a Piccolo derribado.

Con furia asesina, Tao Pai Pai comenzó a golpear a Goku en el estómago y el rostro a una gran velocidad, Goku no podía hacer nada para defenderse, la pequeña pelea que había tenido contra Piccolo, lo había debilitado más de lo que él había pensado. Estaba perdido, jamás pensó que Tao Pai Pai tuviera esos poderes… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para llegar a tener tanto poder?

Adolorido, Goku patinó por el suelo, tirado de costado después del último golpe que Tao Pai Pai le había propinado y ahora estaba listo para propinarle el golpe de gracia.

- En verdad pensé que serías un poco más difícil de derrotar, Goku, me has decepcionado, prepárate por que ahora ¡te mandaré al infierno!

¡PAS!

Antes de que Tao Pai Pai pudiera darle el golpe de gracia a Goku, Bardock lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo para alejarlo de su hijo y salvarle la vida a éste.

- No permitiré que le hagas daño… primero tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo – espetó Bardock, enfrentando a Tao Pai Pai que en ese momento se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo.

- A ti no te conozco, pero si tu deseo es morir… ¡Con gusto cumpliré tu deseo! – Dijo Tao Pai Pai enfrentando a Bardock, lanzándose a él a gran velocidad, y a centímetros de él desapareció.

- ¿Pero qué demo…? – Bardock no pudo terminar su pregunta, por su lado derecho, llegó Tao Pai Pai golpeándolo igual que a Piccolo, sin embargo, Bardock logró resistir el golpe y aprovechó la velocidad de su enemigo para darle un mayor impulso a su ataque posterior. Acertando así un buen puñetazo en el rostro e su rival, alejándose de él después, al darse cuenta que este no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

- Veo que no eres tan patético como lo es Goku y su amigo verde… ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó Tao Pai Pai.

- Eso no te importa, después de todo, en este instante acabaré contigo, basura

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Jamás podrás derrotar al mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai, no me importa quien seas, morirás junto con Goku y su amigo verde.

- El que morirá serás tú – dijo Piccolo que se había levantado ya – nadie logra lastimar así a un integrante de la familia de la maldad y vive para contarlo –

Concentrando todo su "ki", Piccolo se alistó para pelear de nuevo, esta vez pelearía enserio contra ese imbécil que se atrevió a herirlo de esa forma, y después terminaría con la vida de Goku y el sujeto que se parecía a él.

A su lado, a una distancia considerable, Bardock se preparaba de una forma similar a la de Piccolo, evitaría de cualquier forma posible, que su última premonición se hiciera realidad, inclusive si eso le costaba la vida, pero de cualquier forma, salvaría a su hijo de la muerte.

_«"Goku"» escuchó Goku una voz dentro de su cabeza._

"_¿Eres tú Kami-sama?"_

_« Así es Goku, sin duda están en aprietos, por eso debes de distraer a ese sujeto para que no los elimine, le he pedido al maestro Karin que les envíe semillas del ermitaño»_

"_¿Semillas?, si, nos serían muy útiles en este momento"_

_« Lo sé pero no había nadie cerca para que se las llevara, solo ese sujeto Aromajiro… »_

"_¿Aromajiro? ¿Quién es ese Kami-sama?"_

"_¡¡Yajirobe, me llamo Yajirobe!!" Gritó furioso él, quien escuchaba la conversación de ambos._

_« Si, lo siento no lo recordaba, la mala noticia es que tardará en llegar »_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Goku_

_« Pues verás… solo puede llegar hasta ustedes utilizando un vehículo y el que posee ya está pasado de moda »_

"_¿Dices un auto? ¿Por qué no vienes volando? Así llegarías antes"_

"_¡Cállate! Yo no sé volar como ustedes, yo no soy un sujeto raro"_

"_Ahora entiendo, por favor Yajirobe, date prisa o moriremos antes de que llegues"_

"_Lo haré… solo no te mueras, y de una vez te digo que yo no les ayudaré en la batalla"_

"_No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, pero date prisa"_

- ¿Están listos para morir? – preguntó Tao Pai Pai, observando a los tres individuos que se encontraban frente a él, dos erguidos y listos para… morir y el otro, su objetivo principal, gravemente herido, gracias a su amigo verde.

- No… - gimió Goku – aun no… antes de que nos mates, quiero saber… ¿Cómo obtuviste tanto poder?

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres saberlo?, no te agradará saber que tienes muchos enemigos que desean verte muerto.

- ¿En… entonces tienes aliados?

- ¿No lo vez?, todos estuvimos de acuerdo que para llevar a cabo nuestros planes, primero deberías de estar muerto. Así que unimos fuerzas y me dieron este increíble poder… sólo para destruirte.

- ¿Quiénes… quiénes son tus aliados?

Entre ellos se hizo un silencio espectral, por un momento no se escucho nada más que el silbido del viento, que levantaba un poco de polvo, su canto fue lastimero, casi de llanto, a Bardock este sonido le erizo los cabellos, el mal presentimiento se intensificó con esto, en ninguna de sus premoniciones había visto a ningún otro enemigo, sólo a él.

- Veo que has crecido bastante y has dejado de ser el maldito mocoso coludo de antes – la voz de este nuevo personaje llegó desde detrás de ellos, una voz chillona que fue acompañada por dos risas, una de mujer y la otra… como de perro.

Goku se giro, con cierta dificultad, y sobre una pequeña loma, logró ver a tres personas, erguidas frente a tres robots de diferentes tamaños, de derecha a izquierda se encontraban Shu, el gran Pilaf y Mai, en ese momento...

- ¡Alto, alto! – grité yo quien soy quien escribe la historia. - ¿Pilaf?, deberías de ser un enemigo más poderoso… no ese… ese… lo que sea

Todos miraban alrededor desconcertados por la voz que provenía de quien sabe donde.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Replicó Pilaf – Soy el gran Pilaf y pronto, después de que terminemos con la vida de Goku, seré el emperador del mundo juar, juar, juar –

- Claro que si, esta vez lo lograremos Gran Pilaf – animó Mai

- Si claro… pero, no pudo el mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai, volverse así de poderoso, nada más por que tú lo ayudaste

- ¡Cállate!, tengo recursos para hacer lo que yo quiera

- No me hables así o haré que te peguen muy fuerte, tú no eres un enemigo poderoso, es más, ni siquiera puedes ser considerado un enemigo

- ¿Pero quién es este idiota? – susurró Pilaf, creyendo que no lo escucharía…

- ¿Quieren callarse los dos de una vez? – dijo Tao enfurecido por la interrupción. – Yo soy el malo de esta historia, así que seré yo quien explique el por qué Pilaf está en ella, así que cállense todos si no quieren que los elimine.

"_Perfecto, eso me dará mucho tiempo_" pensó Goku

Y todos se callaron ante la orden de Tao, el silencio volvió a presentarse entre todos ellos quienes miraban con mucho interés a Tao Pai Pai…

- ¡Ya cállate!

- Está bien, está bien… explica

- De acuerdo. Después de el…

- ¡No espera!

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ya no hay espacio… será hasta el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

My Son

VI

- ¿Ahora si ya puedo explicar? – me pregunta el mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai

- Explica – le contesto mientras todos en el campo de batalla (Goku, Piccolo, Bardock, Pilaf, Mai y Shu), escuchan con atención.

- Después de que ese ingrato bueno para nada de Ten-Shin-Han me humilló enfrente de toda la gente presente en el vigésimo tercer torneo de artes marciales, mi hermano mayor me llevó de ahí hasta su casa.

» Desperté después de diez días, tal y como lo dijo ese ingrato, después de eso juré que me vengaría de todos ustedes. Entre mi hermano y yo, pensamos en el medio más factible de cómo eliminarte a ti, Goku y a todos tus asquerosos amigos, así que decidimos buscar las Esferas del Dragón, para que él me diera poderes ilimitados, tardamos mucho tiempo, y además nos dimos cuenta que tú también estabas juntándolas y que te quedaste con tres de ellas, por lo que juntarlas todas, solo hubiera adelantado nuestro combate… y aun no estaba listo.

» Por suerte para mi, encontré a este pequeño marciano, el poseía una de las esferas, al intentar quitársela, me dijo que ansiaba destruirte, por lo que decidimos unir fuerzas. Claro que… me di cuenta que con su sola ayuda no lograríamos destruirte… pero entonces apareció un enemigo tuyo que nos dio la clave del éxito.

» Él me dijo que tenía medios para hacerme mucho más poderoso, pero que necesitaba la ayuda de ambos, así que decidimos cooperar con él… y este es el resultado. Gracias a un dispositivo interno que me ofreció, mi energía ahora es ilimitada y mis poderes aumentaron hasta un nivel que ni tú mismo podrás alcanzar. También revistió a los robots de Pilaf con una extraña aleación, que los hace más resistentes, ni tú podrás destruirlos juar, juar, juar. ¡Basta de charla, es momento de la acción! ¡¡Este será tu fin Goku!! – Tao concentró todo su poder, de su cuerpo comenzó a brotar una increíble cantidad de energía, la cual hacía temblar el lugar entero, provocando que algunas de las montañas se partieran por la mitad.

Mientras Tao concentraba su poder, Pilaf y sus acompañantes subieron a sus respectivos robots para ponerlos en funcionamiento.

- Bien ustedes tres, yo me encargaré de derrotar a Goku, ustedes… hagan lo que quieran con su amigo verde y el otro de pelos rebeldes. – Ordenó Tao a Pilaf y sus amigos.

Goku que seguía muy débil se concentró en Tao, ahora estaba seguro que era un oponente bastante poderoso y sería mejor que no lo atacara desprevenido. En lo único que pensaba era en que Yajirobe se diera prisa con las semillas, de lo contrario serían eliminados.

Tao corrió velozmente en dirección a Goku con el puño listo para hacerlo sufrir. Goku dio un paso hacia atrás, para intentar defenderse y aguantar vivo hasta que las semillas llegaran, desde ese momento, intentaría traer consigo siempre al menos una semilla.

El primer golpe de Tao fue bloqueado de milagro por la mano veloz de Goku, los siguientes dieron en su cuerpo, causándole de nuevo un gran dolor, estaba perdido, era acosado por Tao, hasta ser llevado de nuevo contra una de las enormes rocas del lugar, ahí Tao atacó a Goku con una ráfaga de rayos de energía, que golpearon su cuerpo, lastimándolo y destruyendo la roca que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Mientras Tao golpeaba ferozmente a Goku, Pilaf y sus compañeros comenzaron a hacerse cargo de Bardock y Piccolo. Mai y Shu intentarían derrotar a Bardock, mientras Pilaf se encargaba del extraño de cara verde. Piccolo no le ponía demasiada atención al que sería su enemigo ahora, él estaba más interesado en Tao y Goku, al igual que Bardock, esos tres sujetos en robot, no serían un oponente digno para un Saiyan, aunque fuera de clase baja, derrotarlos no representaba un reto real.

Piccolo por su parte, pensaba que él era quien debía de derrotar a Goku, no ese estúpido vestido de rosa, el que le hayan asignado un oponente muchísimo más débil que él lo ofendía, y no permitiría que le hicieran algo así a un integrante de la familia del mal.

Mai se había colocado detrás de Bardock y Shu delante de él, así, pensaban ellos, no tendría lugar al cual huir.

Pilaf por su parte, viendo que Piccolo no se animaba a atacarlo y que de hecho no le prestaba atención alguna, decidió poner a prueba su nuevo robot, que de los tres era el más pequeño, y se lanzó contra él sin pensarlo más. En este leve instante, Mai y Shu miraron lo que hacía su jefe, y fue entonces que Bardock aprovechó la distracción de ambos y atacó primero al robot que se encontraba detrás de él a una gran velocidad.

Cuando Shu reaccionó, Bardock ya estaba frente a él, listo para darle un golpe, que seguramente, pensaba Shu, destruiría al robot por completo. Lo único que Shu sintió cuando el poderoso puño del saiyan se estrelló contra el cristal que le permitía ver el mundo exterior, fue una leve sacudida, dentro del robot, Shu se cubría la cabeza, aterrado, porque seguramente pasaría lo mismo que la última vez que se enfrentaron al pequeño Goku, pero el robot resistió, cuando Shu miró por el cristal, a éste no le había pasado absolutamente nada, ni siquiera había aparecido en el una rajadita. Detrás del cristal, Bardock lo miraba desconcertado, al parecer, él tampoco esperaba que el robot resistiera tanto.

De repente, Shu dejó de ver a Bardock, quien desapareció de su vista, y apareció Mai, quien había golpeado con la mayor potencia que él robot le permitía. Su expresión había cambiado, se notaba segura de si misma y con una gran confianza en el poder de los robots, Shu se contagió entonces de la confianza que Mai sentía, ahora si derrotarían a ese chamaco, nada se pondría en su camino y por fin llevarían a cabo sus planes, el mundo le pertenecería entonces al Gran Pilaf.

Piccolo, estaba teniendo las mismas dificultades para enfrentar a Pilaf, quien reía como loco desquiciado, enfermo mental, maldito desgraciado.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente, exijo un cambio de narrador, este no me agrada! – chilló el pequeño marciano ante mis palabras de cómo lo describía… disculpa.

Piccolo atacaba al Gran Pilaf con todas sus técnicas, lamentablemente ninguna de ellas lograba atravesar la poderosa armadura del robot en el que su enemigo estaba resguardado.

Ahora era el turno de atacar de Pilaf, sujetó fuertemente los controles e hizo correr al robot en dirección a su enemigo, antes de que llegara a él, Piccolo dio un gran salto, para resguardarse del ataque de Pilaf. Al ver esto, el robot lo siguió dando un gran salto también, y a una velocidad mayor que la de Piccolo.

Con su enorme mano metálica, el robot de Pilaf sujetó fuertemente el pie derecho de Piccolo, dio vueltas a este para que tomara una velocidad aun mayor y lo soltó para que se estrellara contra el suelo, levantando una cortina de polvo y rocas.

Mientras Goku, Bardock y Piccolo eran apaleados por sus enemigos, escondido detrás de una pequeña montaña a una distancia considerable, para estar a salvo, Yajirobe observaba la batalla, sujetando fuertemente la bolsita en la que llevaba la salvación de su amigo Goku: Las semillas del ermitaño.


	7. Chapter 7

My Son

VII

Las cosas no marchaban muy bien para Goku y compañía, mientras ellos eran salvajemente golpeados por el mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai, Pilaf, Mai y Shu, su única salvación: las semillas del ermitaño, eran resguardadas por Yajirobe, que se escondía detrás de una de las rocas del lugar, casi temblaba de miedo, el sudor le recorría por la frente y temía que su amigo Goku muriera, aun así, no tenías las más mínimas intenciones de ir a entregarle las semillas, eso podría significar que a él también lo golpearan y llegaran a matarlo, él no tenía razón para involucrarse en esa gran pelea ¿Qué si mejor se regresaba? Esta opción le martilleaba en la cabeza, sin duda era una buena opción, lo malo de ella era que cuando regresaran con el Maestro Karin, este lo reprendería y si le iba bien, Kami-sama ignoraría su mala acción… porque después de todo, Kami-sama dio la orden de entregar las semillas a Goku.

Si tanto les interesaba hacerle llegar las semillas a Goku¿Por qué no se las entregaban ellos¿Por qué siempre lo mandaban a él?, él no era un mensajero, si, de hecho, él no tenía por qué estar en ese lugar tan peligroso. Ya lo había decidido, regresaría a la Torre de Karin y le diría en su cara de gato al Maestro Karin que si deseaba que Goku tuviera las semillas, que se las diera él mismo.

Seguro se enojaría… y mucho, además ya estaba enojado, pues las semillas comenzaron a escasear desde que él comenzó a vivir en la Torre. Pero claro, no era culpa de él, el Maestro Karin tenía la culpa de eso, en esa torre no había nada qué comer, solo esas semillas y Yajirobe, no se llenaba con solo comer dos o tres al día, el necesitaba un plato lleno de ellas tres veces al día para sentirse satisfecho.

- Demonios¿qué haré? – pensaba Yajirobe, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pensaba en la mejor solución para el enorme problema que se le presentaba.

Tal ves, si le llevaba las semillas a Goku, él le ayudaría a escapar del lugar sano y salvo¡si! Esa era la solución… ¿pero si no llegaba hasta Goku con las semillas y era atrapado por alguno de sus enemigos?

- Demonios, esa tampoco es una buena opción… ni hablar, discúlpame Goku, pero es más importante que yo sobreviva, sino, el Maestro Karin vivirá solo de nuevo – Yajirobe decidió entonces marcharse del lugar.

- ¿Qué haces escondido aquí Yajirobe? – Preguntó Kuririn

El día anterior cuando Kuririn había llegado a Kame-House, se encontró con el Maestro Muten Roshi, éste le contó que de camino a la casa de Goku, se había encontrado con su rival, el Maestro Tsuru Senin. Él le dijo que cuidara bien a su discípulo pues Tao Pai Pai estaba listo para matarlos a todos.

- Por un momento no le creí - contó el Maestro Muten Roshi a Kuririn – Al regresar a Kame-House, me contó la tortuga de mar que Tao Pai Pai había estado en el lugar buscándome, dijo que en verdad se había puesto muy fuerte.

Por este motivo, Kuririn había esperado hasta él día siguiente (este día) para regresar a la casa de Goku y advertirle de esto, al llegar a donde Chichi, ella le contó que Goku había salido a entrenar y aun no regresaba, y que además el hombre que estaba viviendo en su casa también había salido después de él.

Por lo tanto, Kuririn decidió ir a buscarlos, mientras iba volando en dirección al este, sintió los "ki" de Goku muy débil, además en la zona se encontraban Piccolo y el sujeto que los había atacado el día de ayer (Bardock). Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando vio a Yajirobe escondido detrás de unas rocas únicamente observando como Goku y los demás eran salvajemente golpeados por Tao Pai Pai y otros tres robots, que desde esa distancia Kuririn no pudo identificar.

- ¡Kuririn! Me alegro de que estés aquí, toma, son semillas de ermitaño – le dijo Yajirobe a Kuririn atropelladamente mientras le entregaba la bolsita. – por favor, encárgate de que Goku coma alguna para que no muera, yo tengo que irme, nos vemos después – y tan pronto como se deshizo de las bolsita, Yajirobe se perdió entre las montañas a toda velocidad, dejando a su paso solo una línea del polvo que levantaba al correr.

Kuririn miró dentro de la bolsita, solo había cuatro semillas, "suficientes para acabar con ellos cuatro" pensó Kuririn y se dirigió a donde estaba Goku.

Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, el sujeto que lo tenía acorralado, debía de ser muy poderoso como para haber podido doblegar de esa forma a Goku, pacientemente Kuririn esperaba una oportunidad para acercarse a su amigo, aunque sabía que no aguantaría demasiado si seguía siendo castigado de esa forma.

Entonces, para fortuna de Goku, la oportunidad de Kuririn llegó gracias a que Tao lanzó, desinteresadamente a Goku por los cielos, listo para atacarlo con una esfera de energía de buen tamaño.

- ¡Muere! – Gritó Tao al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su ataque, unos centímetros antes que la esfera golpeara a Goku, éste desapareció.

Kuririn logró sujetar a Goku antes de que el ataque de Tao lo golpeara, cuidadosamente lo colocó en el suelo y le dio a comer una semilla.

- Kuririn, gracias, llegaste en el momento más indicado, ese sujeto estaba a punto de matarme – le dijo Goku a Kuririn, poniéndose de pie, listo para el segundo round.

- Descuida amigo, es una fortuna que Yajirobe trajera consigo las semillas.

- Tienes razón, me dijo Kami-sama que él las traería… ¿En donde está?

- Te lo explicaré después con más de talle, ahora tenemos que terminar con ese maldito.

- Tienes razón… pero debemos ayudar también a Bardock ¿Cuántas semillas tienes?

- Ya solo quedan tres

- Muy bien, creo que le daremos una también a Piccolo, o de lo contrario no podremos derrotarlos, dame una y se la daré yo

- De acuerdo, espero sepas lo que haces – dijo Kuririn, dudando de lo que estaba haciendo Goku, sin embargo confiaba en él.

- ¡Sal de donde quiera que te escondas Goku! Aun no termino contigo – gritó a ningún lugar en particular Tao.

- Aquí estoy – Dijo Goku, saliendo para que Tao lo viera, lo hacía para que Kuririn pudiera escurrirse hasta donde se encontraba Bardock y poder darle una de las semillas.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste para recuperarte?

- Me recuperé, eso es todo¡vamos pelea! – ordenó Goku, colocándose en posición de pelea.

Mientras Shu estaba distraído al igual que Mai, Kuririn golpeo a ambos de manera que los hizo caer, y arrojó una semilla a Bardock, éste la miró con desconcierto.

- ¡Cómela! – ordenó Kuririn, encarando a Shu que se había levantado en ese momento.

Bardock dudó un segundo más, después miró a Goku y lo vio completamente recuperado, "quizá fue por una de estas cosas que está así", pensó e hizo caso a Kuririn.

En el momento que Bardock engulló la semilla, una asombrosa sensación de bienestar le recorrió el cuerpo en una tranquilizante oleada que hizo que todas sus heridas sanaran, además sus energías llegaron al tope de su capacidad de nuevo y su poder de saiyan se incrementó.

Miró sus manos desconcertado¿Qué clase de medicina era esa?, tenerlas en todas sus batallas sin duda sería de muchísima ayuda, tenía que conseguir más de ellas, así, quizá llegara a un poder inalcanzable para los guerreros de clase baja.

Shu había logrado zafarse de Kuririn y el amigo de Goku se había colocado a un lado de Bardock. Con una mirada rápida, Kuririn se percató que Goku no había podido entregar la semilla a Piccolo y este era gravemente lastimado por el robot de Pilaf.

- ¿Puedes distraerlos un momento? – preguntó Kuririn a Bardock

- No hay problema, ayuda a tú amigo – respondió el saiyan, colocándose entre Shu y Kuririn

Sin esperar por una invitación, Kuririn levantó el vuelo para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Piccolo y Pilaf… y el Gran Pilaf (para que no reclame), ahí, Kuririn repitió el mismo procedimiento que hace unos momentos y derribo a Pilaf, para después darle la única semilla que tenía a Piccolo.

Él la reconoció apenas la tuvo cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces la comió, recuperando así toda su energía. En cuanto estuvo de pie, lanzó frenéticamente rayos de energía contra Pilaf que seguía derribado, la nube de polvo que levantó fue tal que todos quedaron engullidos dentro de ella.

Goku, Kuririn y Bardock, fueron los primeros en salir de ella utilizando la técnica de levitación, después de ellos Piccolo salió también, pero mantuvo su distancia de ellos, más molesto que nunca, debido a la terrible humillación que había recibido de ese marciano enano.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, pudieron apreciar que Pilaf salió ileso del ataque de Piccolo, Tao Pai Pai se encontraba de pie, entre Shu y Mai, que se erguían con un aire triunfante, confiando plenamente en los robots que poseían y en su poder destructivo.

Goku, Bardock y Piccolo habían recuperado todas sus energías. Por otro lado, Tao, Shu, Mai y el Gran Pilaf, ahora conocían el poder que tenían en sus manos, el round definitivo está a punto de comenzar y sin darme cuenta, los equipos ahora están parejos… diablos, ni el escritor sabe lo que pasará ahora, más bien en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

_Saludos,gracias a su apoyo, he terminado de escribir este fic, así que diario subiré un capitulo diferente, nada más son diez, así que faltan tres y el último pss es el más largo. Ojala los disfruten._


	8. Chapter 8

My Son

VIII

Todos estaban listos para terminar con la batalla, mientras el sol se colocaba a la mitad de un hermoso cielo despejado, el aire no había dejado de silbar en ningún momento, el pulso de Kuririn se aceleraba a cada instante, Bardock, no dejaba de recordar como ese infeliz vestido de rosa asesinaría a su hijo, Piccolo sentía como su furia hacia ese pequeño marciano crecía con cada una de las veces que exhalaba aire de sus pulmones, Goku, era el más preocupado de todos, seguramente Chichi lo estaría esperando muy enojada en casa, debido a su tardanza y a que no había llevado todavía el desayuno, sin duda, después de terminar con Tao, estaría metiéndose en un problema aun mayor.

El mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai, tenía plena seguridad de que esta vez terminaría con la patética vida de Goku, el Gran Pilaf confiaba ciegamente en que sus robots, esta vez no fallarían y sin duda se apoderaría de las Esferas del Dragón después de eliminar a Goku y entonces, sería el emperador del mundo finalmente, Shu comenzaba a tener hambre y el estomago le gruñía, Mai, aunque confiaba en los robots, había algo que no le había gustado del anciano que les había ayudado, estaba claro que ese señor estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos para derrotar a Goku, pero nunca les dijo en qué quería que ellos le ayudaran, se le había hecho tan extraño, además que su mirada no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

- ¿Están listos para morir? – preguntó Tao, sintiéndose muy seguro de sí mismo, confiando plenamente en el poder que ahora poseía, lleno de alegría, pues al fin lograría después de mucho tiempo terminar con la vida de uno de sus enemigos más poderosos, él único que se atrevió a tratarlo como a un trapo viejo, roído por las ratas.

- ¡Muere Goku! – gritó Tao lanzándose contra su oponente, pues él sería quien terminara con la vida de Goku, él y nadie más. Para su mala suerte, Pilaf quería destruirlo con sus propias manos también, y así Mai y Shu, quienes no conocían a los otros oponentes y no tenían razón para hacerles un daño mayor.

Los cuatro se lanzaron directamente contra Goku, encabezados por Tao, antes de que llegara donde Goku, Bardock lo golpeó en el rostro, impidiendo que hiciera daño alguno a su hijo, lo siguió a donde fue a caer, pues la fuerza de su golpe fue la necesaria para impulsarlo hacia una gran roca.

Pilaf Shu y Mai, no se inmutaron ante el ataque de Bardock y siguieron avanzando hasta donde Goku se encontraba, pero como le pasó a Tao, les pasó a ellos, Piccolo tenía una furia inmensa contenido dentro de sí contra Pilaf, y fue a este a quien detuvo, Mai fue atacada por Kuririn. Shu fue el único que quedo de los cuatro y a él le tocaría enfrentarse

« _Solo_ »

A Goku, por un momento estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero recordó lo que había pasado antes con Bardock y siguió adelante.

El puño del robot de4 Shu impactó contra Goku, Shu que tenía una visibilidad casi nula por lo estrecho del cristal, pensó que había acertado un buen golpe, sin embargo, Goku lo había detenido. Se inclinó un poco a un lado para que Shu pudiera velo y entonces sonrió como siempre lo hacía antes de destruir los robots que usaban Pilaf y sus hombres, el sudor comenzó a brotar de la frente del, ahora aterrado, Shu.

Rápidamente se alejó de su oponente para que fallara con el golpe, Goku perdió por un momento el equilibrio y se fue de frente más de lo que debía, Shu aprovecho el momento y aceleró el robot a su máxima velocidad e impactó de frente contra él, ahora estuvo seguro de que lo golpeó bien, pues el rostro de Goku, quedó adherido al cristal por unos momentos, hasta el momento en que Shu detuvo sui robot y Goku fue a estamparse contra las rocas del lugar.

Goku se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado, Shu estaba seguro de que ese ataque al menos le causaría un gran daño, se equivoco.

- ¡Uff! Esos robots son muy poderosos, esta vez si me costará trabajo destruirlos – le comento con cara de duda Goku a Shu, este sintió su enfado hervir nuevamente y atacó de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Kuririn se había percatado que la persona dentro del robot que tenía enfrente… ¡era mujer! Había pensado que todos los enemigos de ese día eran hombres, pero el sexo de su oponente le dificultaba todo, jamás antes se había atrevido a pelear contra una mujer, y no se sentía muy seguro de querer hacerlo, sin embargo, ella no dudaba en atacarlo con todas las fuerzas que disponía su robot.

Difícilmente, Kuririn esquivaba los ataques de Mai, ella, se encontraba enardecida por qué él fue el primero en atacar. Ella ni lo conocía, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Bueno, después de todo, sus motivos ya no importaban, pagaría por su atrevimiento, Mai estaba decidida a hacerlo sufrir con la poderosa arma que tenía en sus manos, después ayudaría al Gran pilaf a derrotar a Goku y le daría todo lo que ella pidiese.

El puñetazo que lanzó contra el enano pelón, amigo de Goku, acertó bien en su lugar, Kuririn dio tres vueltas sobre su propio eje y después cayo, con ambas manos sujetándose donde el robot de Mai lo había golpeado.

Sin intención de detener su ataque, Mai dio un gran salto para caer y aplastar a Kuririn, al darse cuenta, Kuririn logró escapar aferrándose al suelo a su paso hasta con las uñas, después de que Mai cayó, Kuririn se giro para no perderla de vista, y ella ya estaba corriendo hacía él a toda velocidad. Con un nuevo puñetazo de parte del robot, que dio de lleno en su barbilla, Kuririn fue arrojado a unas de las rocas apiladas del lugar.

A diferencia de Goku, Kuririn presentaba un gran daño, ahora sus ropas estaban rasgadas, en ambos brazos tenía rasguños y cortaduras, además de que el ojo izquierdo comenzaba a cerrársele.

"Esto no es bueno" pensó, sujetándose el brazo derecho con la mano derecha a la altura del hombro, donde sentía un terrible dolor. Debía comenzar a defenderse, sin importar que su oponente fuera mujer, de lo contrario, moriría en ese lugar.

Después de varios minutos de lucha, por fin Shu había doblegado a su oponente, Goku ahora presentaba demasiado daño en todo su cuerpo, sin duda los robots de aquel científico eran muy poderosos y con ellos había logrado

« Solo »

Lo que no habían podido hacer con tres de los robots del Gran Pilaf.

Goku estaba cada vez más débil, era imposible que Shu… ese perrito chistoso, estuviera dándole esa paliza, además estaba solo, era sencillamente imposible, si ese robot tenía un punto débil, debía de encontrarlo pronto o terminaría muerto.

Decidió entonces atacar a Shu con todas sus fuerzas, las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sino lograba destruir a ese robot con esto, no lo haría con nada.

Lentamente, Goku separó los pies y dobló las rodillas, quedando aproximadamente a la mitad de su estatura, concentró todo su "ki" entre sus manos, las cuales las llevó hasta su espalda, como si sujetara un balón invisible, miró fijamente a Shu: su objetivo.

- ¡KAAAAA!

La energía concentrada entre sus manos se incrementó en gran medida

- ¡MEEEEE!

La vena de su sien se asomó un poco para saludar al mundo lleno de rocas que los rodeaba, se le notaba el pulso, sin duda concentraría todo su poder en este ataque.

- ¡HAAAAA!

Shu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y el terror llegó hasta él, recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo como una enorme ola que derriba a una pequeña balsa en medio del mar.

- ¡MEEEEEE!

Era demasiado tarde para huir, eso lo comprendió Shu cuando el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta. A su derecha, Mai golpeaba frenéticamente al enano pelón, ¿quién era él? ¿Sería acaso amigo de Goku? Si, tal vez, detrás de Goku, se veía a un sujeto idéntico a él, luchando contra el sujeto vestido de rosa, al parecer este último estaba teniendo un poco de dificultades contra ese doble de Goku. A su izquierda el Gran Pilaf peleaba a la par contra el sujeto verde, su rostro se le hacía conocido, pero no lo recordaba del todo.

- ¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

El grito de Goku saco a Shu de sus pensamientos, además una inmensa luz venía hacia él en forma de esfera, ahora estaba perdido, esa energía era mucho mayor a cualquiera que se hubieran enfrentado, tenía miedo, miedo de morir en ese lugar, nunca había creído que Goku fuera una mala persona, pero ahora su opinión había cambiado, iba a matarlo, cruel y despiadadamente. Lo único que logro hacer antes de que aquella inmensa energía lo golpeara fue colocar ambos brazos del robot frente a él, no sabía por qué, no le vio caso pues moriría en ese momento y ni el Gran Pilaf podría salvarlo.

Por un momento, todos dejaron de golpearse contra su enemigo y miraron atónitos lo que Goku estaba haciéndole al pobre de Shu. Kuririn se dio cuenta que ese Kame-Hame-Ha, era mucho mayor que el que lanzó en el último torneo de artes marciales contra Piccolo, Piccolo noto lo mismo, se dio cuenta que a su técnica nueva, le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser tan poderosa como para eliminar a Goku. Bardock por su parte, se decepcionó del poco poder que esa esfera tenía, hasta el más débil de los guerreros de clase baja superaba esas energías, pero sin duda, Kakaroto llegaría a ser mucho más fuerte.

Tao Pai Pai, Pilaf y Mai, se sintieron aterrados por el grandioso poder de Goku, el pobre de Shu… sin duda lo extrañarían, pero pronto se unirían a él en el otro mundo.

Después del enorme Kame-Hame-Ha de Goku, una gran columna de polvo y humo apareció en el lugar, cuando el viento se la llevó… Goku, Kuririn, Piccolo y también Bardock, miraron aterrados que al robot no le había pasado absolutamente nada, estaba ileso, y si ese poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha no le hacía ni un solo rasguño a los robots, nada lo haría… éste era al final.


	9. Chapter 9

My Son

IX

Bardock impidió que el mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai golpeara a su hijo, pues ese golpe pudo haberle causado un gran daño. A pesar de que Goku era muy fuerte, para los habitantes de la tierra, un saiyan de clase baja como Bardock lo veía como un fracasado, su nivel estaba tan poco desarrollado, pero eso no le preocupaba por el momento, lo que vino a hacer fue a protegerlo, no a criticarlo.

La pelea entre Bardock y Tao Pai Pai era mucho más espectacular que cualquiera de las otras cuatro que se llevaban a cabo simultáneamente en el campo de batalla, los golpes que ambos se propinaban retumbaban como el eco del sonido en una cueva vacía, la pelea estaba bastante pareja, sin embargo Tao Pai Pai apenas estaba calentando los pequeños motores de su cuerpo mecánico.

Bardock no soportaría mucho peleando contra Tao mucho tiempo, a pesar de que su entrenamiento como saiyan había consistido en la conquista de muchos mundos con especies muy variadas y muy poderosas también. El dispositivo implantado en el cuerpo de Tao Pai Pai, le hacía tener una leve ventaja sobre su oponente, y está crecía a medida que Bardock se agotaba, lo cual, ya no le ocurría al mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai.

Jadeando por el cansancio, Bardock se alejó un momento de Tao para recuperar el aliento, tenía que idear una estrategia para derrotarlo, no sería fácil, pero tampoco era imposible. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, Tao ya estaba corriendo hacia él a una gran velocidad, con el antebrazo lo golpeó en el cuello y lo arrastro unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarlo contra un conjunto de piedras, lo dejó clavado en estas con sus extremidades estiradas y lo golpeo de manera salvaje, como momentos antes Piccolo había golpeado a Goku.

Los golpes metálicos de Tao, lastimaban gravemente el cuerpo de Bardock, que en un intento desesperado por zafarse, dirigió toda su energía a la punta de su dedo y con este apuntó a uno de los ojos de Tao Pai Pai, el cristal rojizo que cubría el giroscopio en la cuenca del mundialmente famoso asesino se hizo añicos por el golpe recibido, entonces dejo de golpear a Bardock.

Lastimado gravemente, Bardock cayó de rodillas, apenas lograba sostenerse en pie, pero seguiría peleando, sin detenerse hasta eliminar a su enemigo, su orgullo de saiyan no le permitía darse por vencido y aprovecharía la oportunidad, mientras Tao se quejaba lastimeramente del dolor que le había ocasionado en el ojo derecho.

Concentrando en sus puños poca de la energía que le quedaba, Bardock atacó sin piedad a Tao Pai Pai, decidido a terminar con él. Antes de que llegara a donde el asesino se encontraba, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y perdió por unos instantes el equilibrio, se detuvo para buscar la razón de aquel fiero temblor y miró a Kakaroto, concentrando en sus manos una cantidad muy grande de energía, con los ojos llenos de furia y listo para atacar al robot frente a él que parecía morirse de miedo.

Fue entonces que Goku lanzó ese poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha, sin duda una técnica increíble, después de todo su hijo no era tan débil. La energía impactó directamente contra Shu y no habría forma de que sobreviviera a eso, así que una sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de Bardock, quien miraba muy atento, como todos los demás el resultado del ataque de Goku.

Piccolo se enfrentaba contra el pequeño extraterrestre, cuando el sujeto que se parecía a Goku ataco al que se vestía de rosa, él decidió que se vengaría por el trato que ese maldito le dio, decidiría olvidar por un momento a Goku, pues en parte, ya estaba un poco satisfecho por la golpiza que le había dado momentos antes, antes de que todos estos molestos estorbos llegaran.

Sujetó al robot que potaba a Pilaf por un brazo y lo arrojó lejos, para que no intentara atacar a nadie más que no fuera a él, quería que el enano se concentrara en él y en nadie más, si se distraía podría aprovechar la oportunidad de atacarlo, pero no quería derrotarlo de esa forma, quería vengarse de él de forma que no hubiera duda de quien era el más poderoso de ellos dos.

Los golpes de Piccolo, todos ellos acertaban directamente contra el robot de Pilaf, lamentablemente ninguno de ellos tenía el efecto que Piccolo deseaba, la coraza del robot era demasiado resistente, y Pilaf a cada momento que pasaba controlaba mejor el robot, por lo que se estaba haciendo más hábil, fuerte y rápido para pelear, y eso, le causaba muchos problemas a Piccolo.

Pilaf decidió entonces que era su turno, y golpeó a Piccolo repetidas veces, su oponente verde muy poco podía hacer para defenderse de los ataques del mariano, este era su momento y lo disfrutaba enormemente, aunque le hubiera gustado más que su oponente fuera Goku, demostrarle a alguien lo poderoso que era su robot, lo malo era, que le hacía falta un buen misil.

Con un fuerte golpe, Piccolo fue alejado de Pilaf, logró recuperarse pronto y viendo que el marciano no fue por el, estiró su brazo hasta llegar a él, Pilaf se asombró demasiado y por un momento no supo que hacer. Piccolo sujetó una de las piernas del robot y jaló de él, haciendo regresar su brazo a la normalidad, con el otro, dio un fuerte golpe en el cristal del robot, lo dio con todas sus fuerzas. Su puño impactó directamente, y con su fuerza y con la velocidad que su brazo había regresado, logró por fin hacerle una fisura, muy pequeña al cristal reforzado del robot, el precio por esto, fueron dos huesos rotos de la mano, lo cual le incapacitó dos de lo cuatro dedos de su mano.

Pilaf salió despedido hacia una montaña de rocas y quedó sepultado por ellas. Después de un par de minutos, se levanto quitándose piedras de encima, y sacudió el polvo de su robot con unos leves golpecitos en este, provocando que la furia de Piccolo aumentara.

Decidió entonces que era el momento de probar su nueva técnica, estaba guardándola para eliminar a Goku, pero la situación ameritaba el uso adelantado de la técnica. Comenzó a concentrar su "ki" en la punta de sus dedos, colocados en su frente, pero entonces un temblor bajo sus pies le hizo perder la concentración. Miro en dirección donde estaba ese enorme "ki" y era Goku, quien se preparaba para hacer su mejor técnica, todos lo miraban expectantes, por ese leve momento, las batallas se detuvieron y todos los ojos en el lugar estaban concentrados en él.

Goku lanzó su Kame-Hame-Ha y el pobre frente a él lo recibió directamente, no había nada más que hacer por el pobre que se encontraba dentro de ese robot. Cuando la nube de polvo se despejo, el terror invadió todo el cuerpo de Piccolo, al pequeño robot no le había sucedido nada en absoluto, ¿acaso eran indestructibles? Ni él mismo hubiera podido haber recibido ese poder y salir ileso como lo había hecho ese maldito robot.

Goku no podía creerlo, el Kame-Hame-Ha lo había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas, por primera vez no le había interesado lo que le ocurriera al pobre dentro de este, y de nada había servido. Atónito, mantenía sus manos en la posición en la que habían quedado después de haber lanzado su poder, estaban perdidos, jamás se había rendido, pero oponer resistencia ante este enemigo que era imposible de lastimar, era completamente inútil.

Derrotado y con su espíritu de pelea por los suelos, Goku cayó de rodillas ante la mirada atónita de Bardock, Kuririn y Piccolo. Ahora todo dependía de ellos tres, pues Goku había perdido completamente los deseos de pelear, era toda una vergüenza, haber viajado tanto tiempo y tan lejos solamente para ver a un hijo rendirse ante un enemigo poderoso, Bardock consideraba que ya no había razón para intentar salvarlo, si el sujeto de rosa quería matarlo, ya no le importaba defenderlo, ahora, solo tenía un hijo.

Piccolo sintió hacía Goku una enorme repugnancia, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan obsesionado por derrotar a un cobarde como él? Esto era inaceptable, después de terminar con el marciano y con todos los demás destruiría al mundo, o lo que pudiera sin prestarle atención alguna a ese maldito cobarde.

Kuririn… a Kuririn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, desde que conoció a Goku, él nunca se había dado por vencido, siempre se esforzaba más y más, sin importar que tan grande fuera el reto frente a él, siempre lograba superarlo, ¿qué le estaba pasando en esta ocasión? Dentro de él, Kuririn sentía un inmenso abismo lleno de tristeza, ¿cómo le contaría de esto al maestro Roshi y a los demás?

No, no le contaría a nadie, ayudaría a Goku en ese momento a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y juntos, acabarían con todos ellos… o morirían en el intento.

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Goku? – recapacitaba una muy enfadada Chichi fuera de su casa, ante la vista del pequeño Gohan – De seguro se fue con sus amigos o ya se quedó dormido en ese lugar, quédate aquí Gohancito, iré a buscarlo y me va a escuchar.


	10. Final

My Son

X

Las cosas no podían estar peor, los enemigos eran muy poderosos y él más fuerte de ellos se había dado por vencido, lo que necesitaban ahora era un milagro, desgraciadamente, Kami-sama no hacía milagros, solamente Shen-Long, pero para pedirle algo al Dios Dragón, tenían que juntar las esferas y era en ese momento cuando necesitaban toda la ayuda del mundo.

Kuririn, estaba muy débil y miraba desesperado cómo su mejor amigo Goku, estaba derrotado y de rodillas, frente al pequeño robot que montaba Shu. Por su parte, Piccolo y Bardock, no dejaban de luchar contra sus respectivos contrincantes, aunque no parecía que les causaran un gran daño, no había esperanza alguna de que salieran con vida esta ocasión.

¡PAS!

Los golpes de Mai no eran precisamente los de una mujer delicada, Kuririn no soportaría más el castigo. Entonces lo recordó, si podían regresar las energías de Goku, seguramente acabaría con todos ellos. No, él estaba totalmente acabado. El tipo que se parecía a él, si, él era la respuesta, le daría la última de las semillas y entonces podrían derrotarlos.

Mientras Mai se burlaba de él, inspeccionó la cinta de su dogui, pero no encontró nada. ¡Demonios! La semilla la tenía Goku, tendría que llegar hasta él, de cualquier forma, aunque le parecía imposible, el robot de Mai, era mucho más rápido que él, además que estaba muy débil, no lo alcanzaría, además tenía que hacerlo reaccionar y eso también tomaría mucho tiempo.

¡Yajirobe!

Eso es, él podría… no, seguramente él ya estaría en la torre de Karín. Mai lanzó de nuevo a Kuririn por los aires, recibiéndolo con un nuevo golpe que acertó directamente en su rostro, el cual se desfiguró por unos segundos, y el pobre de Kuririn salió disparado, deslizándose por el suelo. No quiso levantarse más, quería despertar de esa terrible pesadilla, volver a la Kame-House y disfrutar de una bebida refrescante junto con su amigo el Maestro Muten Roshi.

Las energías de Kuririn se le escapaban del cuerpo con cada bocanada de aire que exhalaba, en medio de sus delirios, levantó la mirada y la vio, su salvación en medio de una densa cortina de humo, aunque se veía preocupada, aterrada de hecho, sabía Kuririn que ella era su salvación y la de todos los demás.

Chichi llegó hasta el lugar donde Goku entrenaba todas las mañanas, había estado en ese lugar un par de veces, sabía la razón por la cual Goku iba a entrenar ahí, e inclusive, imaginaba todo el entrenamiento que él hacía en ese lugar. Pero jamás habría imaginado lo que sus ojos demostraron esa mañana al arribar a aquel lugar.

Al primero que vio llegando fue a Piccolo, por un momento creyó que estaría peleando con Goku, pero su oponente no era él sino un extraño humano mecánico, muy redondo y muy chistoso, después miró a su huésped, peleando contra alguien que recordaba muy vagamente, y Kuririn también estaba… estaba siendo terriblemente golpeado por un objeto metálico móvil y por último Goku, siendo apaleado por otro de esos robots redondos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Goku era el hombre más fuerte del planeta, no podía estar arrodillado frente a su oponente como si estuviera dándose por vencido. Acercarse a él sería muy peligroso, pero no podía dejar morir a su esposo sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo.

Sin pensar más en su seguridad, corrió hasta donde él se encontraba y se colocó delante de él para que la mirara.

- ¡Goku! – le habló con un grito, sin embargo su esposo tenía la mirada perdida, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Chichi… - Gimió él

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó ella, mientras Shu no sabía si atacarla a ella también.

- Esos sujetos… son muy poderosos, debes de irte de aquí Chichi… y llévate a Gohan lejos… -

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo? Tú puedes derrotarlos, tienes que derrotarlos

- No, no puedo, son mucho más fuertes que yo

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa¿Dónde está mi Goku que jamás se rendía, y que derrotó a Piccolo cuando nadie creía posible tal cosa? Puedes derrotarlos y tienes que hacerlo.

Sin que Shu tocara nada, su robot comenzó a avanzar hacia donde Chichi se encontraba y sin miramiento alguno, la golpeó con todas las fuerzas que el robot poseía. Al ver esto, el pequeño perro sintió un terror profundo, esa mujer pudo haber muerto por ese golpe y él no quería hacerle daño.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, Chichi se levantó, quejándose solo un poco. Entonces miró a quien la había atacado y se preparó para responder. Corrió hacia él, y mucho antes de que llegara, el puño derecho de Shu se levantó y salió disparado a una gran velocidad, golpeando de frente a la mujer, Chichi sintió como si se estrellara contra una pared y cayó hacia atrás. De espaldas en el suelo, observo como el robot se colocaba de nuevo el puño con un giro y un chasquido mientras corría hacia ella de nuevo.

El robot de Shu, que se movía por cuenta propia, dio un gran salto, para caer de lleno sobre Chichi con el puño golpeando a la mujer en el abdomen, Chichi comenzó a escupir sangre por este golpe junto con un aterrador alarido que destrozó los oídos de Goku, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Goku miro como su esposa quedaba inconciente bajo el puño metálico del robot que se ponía de pie, su furia saiyan creció dentro de él, devolviéndole parte de sus energías. Enfadado se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Shu, al verlo dejó de sentir la enorme confianza que tenía hacia el robot y se sintió aterrado dentro de él. Pero una vez más, el robot se movió por cuenta propia y freno a Goku con un terrible golpe en el rostro, a su vez, Goku cayó de espaldas y recibió la lluvia de golpes que el robot de Shu le propinaba por todas partes.

La furia y las energías en el cuerpo de Goku desaparecieron, casi tan rápido como habían llegado.

Por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los robots era controlado por sus tripulantes desde hace algunos momentos. Pilaf, Mai y Shu se sentían aterrados, pues sus respectivos vehículos estaban azotando de una manera terrible a sus respectivas victimas, ninguno de ellos podía moverse ya, pero el robot seguía golpeándolos sin descanso, como si hubieran sido creados exclusivamente para eso.

El momento había llegado, los tres robots se reunieron alrededor de un moribundo Goku, dejando a los otros en el mismo estado, entre los tres, matarían a Goku, para sentirse satisfechos, inclusive contra las ordenes que sus tripulantes dieran, los tres robots habían adquirido un pensamiento propio y no dudarían en asesinarlo a sangre fría y en ese mismo lugar, cobrarían la venganza que le correspondería a su creador.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Tao Pai Pai, alejo de sí a Bardock y se dirigió lo más rápido posible hasta donde los tres se encontraban.

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Yo seré quien mate a Goku, no ustedes – espeto a los tres robots frente a él

- Eso ya lo sabemos – comenzó a decir Pilaf – pero algo raro les sucedió a estos robots, no podemos controlarlos.

Y sin previo aviso Mai golpeo a Tao para quitarlo de en medio.

- ¡Lo siento yo no quería hacerlo! – se disculpo ella de inmediato

- Me las pagara, nadie trata de este modo al mundialmente famoso asesino Tao…

Antes de terminar su frase, el puño de Shu ya le había cerrado la boca con un terrible golpe.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eliminar a Goku – Del robot de Pilaf salió una extraña voz mecanizada, él miró en todas partes, tratando de averiguar de donde provenía la voz.

- No digas tonterías, yo seré quien lo elimine.

Mai y Shu, se atacaron a Tao simultáneamente, el asesino, podía lidiar contra los dos sin ningún problema, pero el tercer robot estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Goku. Apartó a los dos y se abalanzó contra Pilaf, lanzándolo lejos del cuerpo derribado de Goku, parecía extraño que ahora estuviera ayudándolo, pero sería momentáneamente, sólo para asegurarse de qué él lo matara. Solo por eso.

Los tres robots rodearon a Tao, él estaba listo para enfrentarlos y ellos estaban listos para derrotarlo a él. Una pequeña batalla para decidir quien mataría a Goku, aunque… Pilaf, Mai y Shu, no tenían el más mínimo interés en eso, por ellos, estaba bien que Tao lo matara, ellos solo querían que desapareciera de sus vidas.

Tao, los miro detenidamente, entonces se dio cuenta de cómo podía derrotarlos a los tres con un solo golpe, sonrió. Rápidamente, chocó contra Shu, que era de los robots más pequeño y lo lanzó contra Mai, ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo y detenerlo, pero Tao ya estaba lanzando a Pilaf hacia ella también, contra este segundo ataque, ella ya no tuvo defensa, Los tres cayeron.

Tao Pai Pai aprovecho esto y dejó caer su mano derecha, con la muñeca vacía apunto hacia ellos y en la punta de su brazo comenzó a brillar una energía muy intensa.

- ¡MUERAN! – Gritó – ¡¡¡¡DODON PAAAAAAAAA!!!!

La energía de ese nuevo Dodon Pa era sorprendente, mucho mayor que la que utilizó en el torneo de artes marciales pasado. Los tres robots quedaron envueltos en el poder de Tao Pai Pai, desapareciendo de la vista de él y de Bardock, que eran los únicos dos que se mantenían en pie. Cuando la visibilidad regresó, los robots habían desaparecido, en el lugar solo se encontraban varios pedazos destrozados de ellos y sus tres ocupantes, humeando y con las lenguas de fuera. Derrotados.

- Se lo merecían – sentenció Tao y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su siguiente victima. – Ahora es tu turno, Goku, morirás a manos del mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai, debes de sentirte honrado – rió.

Bardock recordaba este momento como el instante en el que ese sujeto mataba definitivamente a su hijo, tenía que evitarlo y así lo intentó.

Tao Pai Pai tenía el brazo sin mano apuntando a Goku, y en agujero de su muñeca, se concentraba de nuevo esa impresionante cantidad de energía. Bardock, por más rápido que volaba, no alcanzaría a llegar, tomar a Goku y escapar del lugar con él, aceleró su marcha.

- ¡Ahora muere¡¡¡¡DODON PAAAA!!!! – Gritó Tao Pai Pai por segunda vez, un segundo antes de que disparará su energía, Bardock había aparecido frente a él, y así, logró cubrir a Goku, poniendo su vida de por medio.

El calor que generaba el poder de su atacante, era intenso, sentía por segunda vez aquel dolor de cuando enfrentó a Freezer, pero esta vez no había tenido tiempo de activar su escudo de energía, estaba seguro de que no saldría vivo esta vez.

El calor cesó y milagrosamente seguía con vida, pero no sería así por mucho tiempo, miró debajo de él y Kakaroto estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

- Hijo… no te rindas ante nadie… algún día… tú…

Bardock murió, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Goku, quien lo miro detenidamente, el cuerpo de Bardock estaba muy pesado, no podía moverlo y Tao se preparaba para matarlo. Miro alrededor, en busca de ayuda pero ya no quedaba nadie más, estaba solo y a merced de su enemigo.

- Espero que nadie más interrumpa esta vez, Goku, no quiero que se retrase más tu maldita muerte.

"Espera"

Escuchó la voz dentro de su cabeza, una voz conocida

- ¿Qué demonios?

"Aun me debes un favor¿lo recuerdas?"

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?, estoy a punto de asesina a este…

"Si, ahora mismo"

- ¡Demonios! Está bien¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"Qué mueras"

- ¿De qué hablas?

"Destruiste mis robots, tengo que destruirte y pedirte que me regreses el dispositivo de energía ilimitada que te preste, ahora sé que si funciona, ya no te necesito"

- No digas estupideces, mataré a Goku en este momento y nos arreglaremos después

"No, me encargaré de eliminarlo después, yo mismo"

- ¡Olvídalo! – Tao Pai Pai disparó contra Goku, pero su energía había desaparecido por completo, su poder ni lo había tocado. La cabeza de Tao Pai Pai zumbaba terriblemente, provocándole un terrible dolor, por todo el cuerpo, no podía moverse, lo único que podía hacer era gritar, terribles alaridos de dolor salían de su garganta, que se destrozaba más y más con cada uno de ellos, sintió entonces como una gran cantidad de energía se concentraba en su interior frenéticamente.

"Muere, Tao Pai Pai"

¡¡¡KABOM!!!

El mundialmente famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai voló en pedazos frente a Goku, una bomba colocada dentro de él para cualquier cazo de emergencia en el cual él decidiera negarse a las órdenes del científico, terminó con sus días y le dio a Goku y a sus amigos, la oportunidad de vivir.

Cómo pudo, Goku se arrastró hasta llegar donde Piccolo se encontraba, de su cinta en la cintura, sacó la semilla que le había dado Kuririn y la metió en la boca de su enemigo verde, cómo él no podía comerla por sí mismo, Goku lo ayudó cómo pudo. Rápidamente, las energías de Piccolo se recuperaron.

Se levantó de inmediato y miró a Goku, arrastrándose, débil, puesto cómo en charola de plata para que él le diera el golpe final, pero entonces el maldito habló.

- Si tú mueres lo mismo le pasará a Kami-sama y las esferas desaparecerán – y rió al terminar su frase.

- Por esta vez te dejaré vivir, Goku, de cierta forma te debo la vida, pero ni creas que te ayudaré a recuperarte, sólo no te matare. Y será mejor que te prepares, el día de hoy me decepcionaste. Adiós – Levantó el vuelo y se alejó rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse, Goku le agradeció el gesto de no matarlo, era hora de solucionar otro problema, llevar a su amigo y a su esposa hasta su casa.

Comenzó a arrastrase hasta donde se encontraba Chichi y escuchó la voz de su salvador

- ¡Hey Goku! – Yajirobe le gritaba desde lo alto de una loma. Deslizándose, el gordo amigo de Goku llegó hasta él – Qué mala suerte, no llegue a tiempo para derrotar a esos sujetos.

- No te preocupes, me alegra verte¿podrías llevarnos a casa?

- No lo siento, mejor les daré unas cuantas semillas, me quede con tres… para el camino de regreso, pero reo que en este momento las necesitan más ustedes.

Yajirobe dio una semilla a Goku, a Kuririn y a Chichi. Después de sepultar a Bardock, Kuririn y Yajirobe, no quisieron acompañar a Goku a su casa, Kuririn pensaba que el Maestro Muten Roshi estaría preocupado por él y quería comunicarle que todo estaba bien. Por su parte, Yajirobe solo quería llegar a la torre de Karín para comer más semillas.

Goku y Chichi llegaron juntos a casa, donde fuera de ella, Gohan los esperaba con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, al verlos se acercó a ellos corriendo, Chichi lo cargo y entraron juntos a la casa. Por fin, la pesadilla se había terminado, desde ese día Goku o dejaría de entrenar y comenzaría con un entrenamiento más duro, no quería tener que volver a depender de los demás y mucho menos que Chichi volviera a correr esa clase de peligro.

El atardecer pasaba a ser noche y en el campo de batalla, un científico recorría el lugar, buscando un pequeño dispositivo entre los restos de Tao Pai Pai, cunado por fin lo encontró, lo examinó detenidamente, comprobando que no tenía daño alguno, esas pequeñas cosas eran muy preciadas para él, pues solo disponía de dos piezas, y con Tao Pai Pai, se había dado cuenta que los dispositivos, funcionaban mejor con androides mitad humano, mitad máquinas, así que comenzaría los experimentos con personas, sólo nece4sitaba dos.

También, se había encontrado con un muy buen material para hacer robots muy resistentes, desde ahora tenía mucho trabajo, por lo que regresaría cuanto antes a las montañas y comenzar con sus experimentos.

- El día de hoy sobreviviste, Goku. Pero muy pronto vengaré a la honorable Patrulla Roja.

* * *

Y bueno, con este se termina mi fic, la historia sigue, pero esa ya se la saben todos, por lo que no es necesario que yo la cuente hahaha, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic capitulo a capitulo y gracias también por sus reviews.

Sweet Dreams!! \,,/


End file.
